wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsa Kaum
Mauchenfaüst, Lau, Efterland |Residence = Munbach, Lungary |Occupation = Television personality |Education=Nathalia Schlaabbermann School |School=University of Munbach |Years=2017–present }}Elsabet Melania "Elsa" Kaum (born 1 August 1997) is an Efter reality television personality. She first came to prominence after winning season sixteen of Big Brother Lungary. Early life and education Kaum was born on 1 August 1997 in Mauchenfaüst, Province of Lau to parents Daniel and Sophie Kaum (née Glöbach). Her father works in advertising, while her mother is an elementary school teacher. Kaum grew up in a Lungarian-speaking family and has two younger brothers, Jacob and Klaus. Kaum began primary school in Mauchenfaüst in 2003. She graduated in 2009, and later began secondary school. She eventually graduated from secondary school in 2013. Afterwards, Kaum began attending Nathalia Schlaabbermann School, graduating in 2016. Following her graduation, she moved to Munbach to begin studying marketing at the University of Munbach. Career ''Big Brother Lungary 16'' In winter 2017, Kaum sent out an audition tape for Big Brother Lungary 16. Originally, all of her friends decided that they'd audition together, but Kaum was the only one to advance to further audition stages. She eventually passed the final audition and was included in the final cast for the season. As part of the season's twist, her ex Daniel Stamdack moved into the Big Brother house with her. Following the show, Kaum revealed that producers asked her to list all of her previous relationships and their contact information in order to get their approval to be mentioned on the show, and she was not aware that one of them would be moving in with her. During the course of the season, Kaum became well-known throughout Lungarian media and pop culture for her mischievous antics, outspoken diary room sessions, and quotable one-liners. She was declared "The Queen of Mean" by the Lungarian, Efter, and Haffian media, although was still frequently praised by the public. Kaum continued to advance through the show, and eventually was chosen as the winner on 12 August 2017. As the winner, she was awarded $250,000 in addition to $6,000 that she won through other tasks in the game. Other ventures Following her win on Big Brother Lungary, Kaum became a popular figure in the media. Shortly after leaving the house, she was chosen to be a presenter at the 2017 Muzicka X Awards. Kaum began making frequent appearances on Muzicka X programs as a guest host throughout autumn 2017. In December 2017, she announced that she'd be launching a lipstick line specializing in matte liquid lipsticks, which she was known for wearing during Big Brother Lungary. The line launched in January 2018, and sold out within thirteen minutes. She hosted the 2018 Muzicka X New Year's F***in' Eve Countdown with Erik Klauschter. Kaum has established herself as a prominent social media influencer, amassing 5.6 million followers on her Instagram account. In March 2018, Kaum signed a deal with Muzicka X to star in her own reality show titled Elsa which was greenlit for a ten-episode first season to air in summer 2018. Personal life Following Big Brother Lungary, Kaum was in a relationship with her costar and runner-up Otto Pflemming, with whom she began a relationship during their time on Big Brother Lungary. They broke up in November 2017, because of the trouble they experienced with maintaining a long-distance relationship. After her success in television, Kaum officially dropped out of university. She had only completed one semester of her degree, due to failing grades in her second semester. She has resided in the Wro neighborhood of Inner Munbach since October 2017. Filmography Category:1997 births Category:Big Brother Lungary winners Category:Efter expatriates in Lungary Category:Efter television personalities Category:Efto-Lungarians Category:Living people Category:Nathalia Schlaabbermann School alumni Category:People from Mauchenfaüst Category:University of Munbach alumni